The present disclosure relates to a centrifugal drum for a separator, which may have a vertical axis of rotation, a drum bottom part and a drum cover which is fastened to the drum bottom part by a locking ring.
A centrifugal drum of the above-mentioned type is known from German Patent Document DD 287 147. A centering cone is constructed between the drum bottom part and the drum cover, which centering cone has the purpose of compensating the extensions of elements during the rotation of the drum. It is also known from this document to arrange sealing rings between the drum bottom part and the drum cover. Also see, for example, British Patent Document GB 765,034.
International Patent Document WO 00/53327 replaces known locking rings having a screw thread by a band-type locking ring which is arranged in a sloped manner with respect to the axis of rotation or non-concentrically between the drum bottom part and the drum cover.
Concerning the state of the art, also see German Patent Documents DE 2 328 346 A, and DE 818 023 C, Swiss Patent Document CH 325207 and German Patent Document DE 196 09 353 C1.